


Spock's Birthday

by DefenderoftheDogma



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones is So Done, Gen, Humor, Sassy Spock, embarrassed Bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenderoftheDogma/pseuds/DefenderoftheDogma
Summary: It's Spock's birthday, and Bones is totally humiliated. Funny!





	Spock's Birthday

**Hi, this is the first Star Trek fanfic I ever wrote, so it may not be to good. But it's worth the read in my opinion. What do you think? R &R!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

 

Spock had just gone to sick bay for a routine check up, one that involved getting a shot of hydrogliceren, something that the captain had on him at that time, since he had been running an errand for Bones. He was on his way, and Bones was skimming over Spock's medical information. "Well happy birthday Spock. Some reason you didn't tell everyone?"

"I saw no logical reason to divulge such information. It is unnecessary, and I had no wish to attract attention for such a thing."

"Well why not? We humans generally make a party out of such things. Well, not so much the adults…"

"Vulcans do no such thing. I am alive, such a recognition of that fact will not be of help too me."

"Birthday parties aren't to help you," Bones said, still running his eyes over the clipboard. They're just a way to show that we're glad you exist, and you being here has made our lives better!"

Spock raised his infamous eyebrow. "Indeed."

Bones froze. Slowly he looked up from the clipboard. "That's not what I meant!"

"So my presence has not bettered your existence in any way?"

"Yes! No, I mean… Arg!" Bones threw down the clipboard and began to stride out of the medbay. "You're dismissed! He flew open the door to a gaggle of laughing nurses and a doubled over Captain Kirk. Mumbling something about 'Infernal hobgoblins' he stalked off.


End file.
